Jorgen Von Strangle
Jorgen Von Strangle is the strongest Fairy that exists in Fairy World and is the boss of all fairies as well as the enforcer of Da Rules. His wife is the Tooth Fairy. He is one of the only fairy without wings, as he believes they're too "girly". His animal disguise is a rhinoceros or a muscle and his plant disguise is a potted cactus with a slight humanoid shape. He enjoys torturing Binky, his accomplice. Character Jorgen is the strongest and toughest fairy in Fairy World, and is the commander of the Fairy godparents and possibly all of Fairy World, although the extent of how powerful or how much he commands is not exactly clear. When Jorgen was first introduced, he was more of an enemy of Timmy, and in a few cases tried to get Timmy's godparents taken away. He often took great pleasure in harassing everyone around him. As the show went on, Jorgen seemed to warm up to Timmy, and he has become more of an ally than a villain, though this, like many changes in the characters of fairies toward Timmy and his godparents, became visible only once Poof was born; even after admitting Cosmo, Wanda, and Timmy were his closest friends, he did not warm up this much. Sometimes Timmy must also clean up after the messes Jorgen makes, like when Fairy World lost all the power it was drawing from Mr. Crocker when he stopped believing in fairies,1 and when Foop escaped Jorgen's custody in Abracatraz to terrorize Poof Personality Jorgen has a personality of toughness, but, like all fairies, he is scared of butterfly nets. He is very sadistic, and laughs only toward the misfortune of others. His only friends are Cosmo, Wanda and Timmy Turner as revealed in "Teeth for Two", as his tendency to harass and bully others leave him with little friends, whereas the trio seem to have more tolerance to his sadistic behavior. His closeness toward them is shown when the Tooth Fairy dumped him for a while, as he cried for around 2 weeks hugging (or choking) Cosmo and Wanda which annoyed Timmy, causing him to do a lot of insane stuff until Timmy could get Jorgen and the Tooth Fairy back together. This showed how much the three cared for him as well. Jorgen seems to accept everybody, but hates overbearing stupidity (such as Cosmo), loud nagging (such as Wanda), and constant ignorance (such as Timmy). Jorgan is also extremely arrogant (and sometimes even vain), often berating others while showing off his large muscles. He loves to inflict humiliation and pain, but is a very close friend otherwise. He even takes care of Binky and reads him a story when he is sick. During the Oh Yeah! cartoons and the first season, Jorgan often showed limited emotion, with only an occasional smirk whenever he won something, such as an argument, a court case, or a competition. From the second season onward, Jorgen showed more emotion, mainly laughing in an evil, and slightly odd fashion. In Abra-Catastrophe!, he becomes a bit friendlier, possibly because Timmy showed promise after keeping his fairies for a whole year, something most children his age found difficult. Currently, he is a much friendlier person than in the first three seasons, treating his friends better. Jorgen's dress, accent and mannerisms are apparently a parody of Eastern European action heroes of the 1980s such as Arnold Schwarzenegger, Dolph Lundgren and Jean-Claude Van Damme. Category:Aliens Category:Deities Category:Immortal Category:Super Centenarians Category:Magic Users Category:Flight Category:Spatial Manipulation Category:Transfiguration Category:Apport Category:Animagus Category:Tacticians Category:Portal Opening Category:Reality Warpers Category:Size-Shifter Category:Aristocrats Category:Sealing Category:Legal Guardian Category:Moon Walkers Category:Memory Charm Category:Wings Category:Kidnapper Category:Fairys Category:The Fairly OddParents Universe Category:Bully Category:Scouts Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Personification of Death Category:Dimension Travelers Category:Cross Time Travelers Category:Temper Category:Regeneration Category:Veterans Category:General Category:Commander Category:Dimensional Rulers Category:Extra Terrestrial Biological Entities Category:Waterbender Category:Cursed Category:Wand Magic Category:Extradimensional Category:Energy Absorption Category:Detective Category:Military Category:Military Category:Son Category:Son Category:Descendants Category:Warrior